The Reunion
by origami-doll
Summary: COMPLETE (with bonus one-shot) - Noblesse fic. 5 years after the Union is defeated the gang reunites once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters. So please don't sue me… I'm poor. T_T

A/N: This is sort of M-21/Yuna centered although pretty much everyone else makes an appearance at some point.

* * *

**PART I**

Frankenstein scanned the living room, making sure all was ready for his guests' arrival. As he went around the dining table, supervising the hors d'œuvre and drinks, he couldn't help smiling as he recalled the state his otherwise impeccably cleaned room used to be left in, every time his impending guests dropped by for a visit.

He wondered if past would repeat itself again that night, although he secretly hoped that the 5 year gap since their last visit, had at the very least taught them some table manners.

Frankenstein's eyes fell on the picture frame he had placed purposely on the table for the evening. In no time the empty room would be filled with the voices of the people smiling at him from the old picture.

He couldn't remember how exactly he had managed to get everyone to sit still enough time to be able to take it, but there it was, the whole "gang" immortalized in a Kodak print.

He had to admit that when Tao first approached him with the idea for the present reunion, he wasn't quite sure it would work out.

After all, everyone had pretty much gone their own way over the years, and safe for a few exceptions, didn't keep that much in touch with each other as a whole.

He knew he was in part to blame for it though. After the defeat of Dr. Crombel, when they could finally move on with their lives in peace, he had tried to keep the ties that bonded the group together intact, by organizing frequent rendezvous between them, but since moving back to Lukedonia with his Master 4 years ago, he had sort of lost contact with the "human" part of the world.

Sure he saw Seira and Regis all the time at Lukedonia, particularly now that Regis had finally gone through his coming-of-age ceremony and had taken over the Landegre clan's responsibilities, as per his grandfather Gejutel's wishes.

When paired up with his peers though, the new Landegre clan leader still had much to learn, and it wasn't that unusual to see Regis at the mansion seeking his Master's advice on how best to act in accordance with his newly acquired status. Regis still saw Cadis Etrama di Raizel as the epitome of class amongst the Nobles after all, and was quite keen on basking on any knowledge his chosen mentor would be willing to bestow on him, much to his Master's desperation.

As for the trio, Frankenstein still kept in touch with them from time to time, although they had chosen to remain in the human world.

After the Union was no longer a threat to them, Tao, Takeo and M-21 had eventually left Frankenstein's house, although still choosing to live together under the same roof in an apartment rented somewhere downtown.

Not long after moving out, Tao left his job as a security guard at school to open his own business (RK-4 Systems), specialized in information security technology. The business bloomed so quickly that in no time Takeo joined in on the project to help him out; which would have been a fate shared also by M-21, if the broodiest member of the trio had not chosen to disappear for a whole year around that time, without leaving word to anyone.

Frankenstein couldn't help remembering that period with a lingering trace of apprehension. M-21's absence had seriously caused a scare to everyone. Although he understood that the young man had to come to terms with the fact that, with Crombel's death, he would never be able to find his true identity or that of his comrades, his "journey of self-discovery", as Takeo later dubbed it in innocent jest, had ended up leaving his friends in a state of permanent worry.

Of course Frankenstein knew very well there had been another reason for M-21's sudden disappearance… This had also been one of the reasons why Frankenstein hadn't been too sure of the success of that reunion.

His eyes ended up resting on the faces of the kids displayed in the picture. He paused to correct his thoughts. He had to stop thinking of them as kids. They had to be what? 25-26 years old by now, and the 5 year gap between their last encounter was sure to have produced some major changes in them.

Suyi he was sure he'd be able to recognize easily enough. After all, the young starlet had continued in the media's spotlight and was now a renowned Korean actress with a recent breakthrough role in a major Hollywood blockbuster. As for Shinwoo and Ikhan, last he heard, their friendship was still a strong one.

They had ended up in the same college, Shinwoo majoring in sports and Ikhan in computer science. No surprise, Ikhan was soon after graduation recruited to work at Tao's company, while Shinwoo had been signed to Seongnam Ilhwa Chunma's football team straight out of college.

For the past three years, Shinwoo had established himself as the team's top scorer (and reportedly top ladies' man) and had recently gained international attention, by leading the South Korean national football team to the quarter finals of the World Championship.

And while Lukedonia didn't get that many sports' related news, he knew from his contacts with the trio that Shinwoo's nose covered Band-Aid trademark style remained till this day unaltered, so much so, that eager sports' fans of the youth had started a somewhat annoying copy trend, much to the pleasure of the local Band-Aid companies, which were now chasing Shinwoo in hopes of luring him to advertising campaigns.

Frankenstein's eyes finally rested on Yuna's face. He couldn't help a sad smile from appearing on his lips as he looked at the happy face portrayed in the picture. Back when the picture was taken, he wasn't yet aware that that face was hiding a secret that would soon after end up causing the youngster so much distress.

For at the time, though he had for a while suspected of the brunette's feelings towards a certain someone, he hadn't realized at all the real scope of the situation, nor the least bit imagined that the two of them were actually an item.

How Yuna and M-21 had started dating each other, was still to that day a mystery for Frankenstein. That they had fallen in love with each other at some point in the distant past, _that_ he account for… and with some detail.

It all started back when the kids were still in high school and the trio was still part of the school's security team.

It had never been his habit, in all his years as Yuran high school's Principal to meddle in his students lives, but truth be told, Yuna, Shinwoo, Suyi and Ikhan were notorious for getting themselves caught up in dangerous situations, in and out of school, and so he had taken upon himself to keep a close eye on the quartet's activities.

It was by accident, he guessed, that he came to realize Yuna's crush on the stoic security guard. Because at the time that was indeed all he thought it was: a crush, which she would soon grow tired of, just like the majority of the other female students that used to sigh their hearts out every time the security guard trio would walk past them on the school grounds.

Frankenstein had to admit, a part of him felt rather amused by the situation, more so because the trio, and particularly M-21, seemed completely oblivious to the whole drama. Perhaps that seemingly indifferent attitude of theirs actually ended up adding to their charm on the eyes of the female student population.

For months he'd kept quiet about the subject, choosing to pretend not to see how Yuna used to blush every time her eyes met M-21's or how her voice used to tremble in the slightest when they spoke to each other at school or during the quartet's frequent home visits.

It was only after the kids graduated from high school that he noticed a perceivable change in M-21. He became wearier of their safety and used to offer himself to escort them back home when they came to Frankenstein's house for a visit.

Although officially they had no more ties with the kids, except perhaps for Rai, they couldn't exactly let them out of their sight, seeing as Crombel was still a threat to all of them and seemed highly intent on using the kids as targets to destabilize the rest of the group.

Frankenstein's immediate thought was to get them out of South Korea for a while, at least until the others found a way to defeat Crombel. Using his connections as Principal, it wasn't that difficult to find scholarships for the quartet in renowned foreign universities.

Shinwoo and Ikhan were the first to leave; amazed of how on earth they had been lucky enough to get personally selected by Tokyo University in Japan for their famous scholarship program, considering they had not even applied for it in the first place.

Frankenstein sighed. He had to admit that given different circumstances he would had never moved a muscle to award a scholarship to a student who had spent the majority of his high school days sleeping in the classrooms, and to another who had spent every available minute with his eyes glued on his laptop, never mind if the kid turned out to be a computer genius in the end.

In relation to Suyi and Yuna, his mind didn't feel as guilty. Suyi's temporary relocation ended up being a mere formality, as the young star was already enrolled in a performative arts college in New York. He just had to pull a few strings to get her admission process to run its course a bit faster.

As for Yuna, the brightest student of her year at Yuran High, he had to admit that when he approached her one evening that the quartet had paid them yet another house call with news that Harvard College was offering her a full paid scholarship in Law, he had expected her to jump up and down with joy.

Which indeed she did… for about 30 seconds, until some sudden realization seemed to come over her, and all traces of happiness were gone from her face as quickly as they had first appeared.

"I-I can't accept it." She said quietly.

Frankenstein couldn't phantom the reasons behind her denial. He had been convinced it was what she had wanted for many years. "Are you certain? They _are_ offering a full scholarship. That means that all tuitions and boarding expenses at campus will be taken cared off. It is a wonderful opportunity, Yuna. "

He had tried to sound convincing, although he really didn't feel it would be necessary. Anyone could tell it was a win-win situation.

He remembered how conflicted she had looked at the time. "It's just that… _4 years_… It's such a long time to be away…"

"_Oh…"_ Frankenstein remembered thinking to himself. _"No doubt there is a boy somewhere in the mix here."_ Little did he know at the time, who the _boy_ actually was.

His tone was soft and encouraging when he addressed her again. "It is indeed a life altering decision Yuna, and one you must not take lightly, but I'm sure that the people who you value important in your life will understand and support you whatever decision you take." He had been about to enter into a dissertation of the many qualities of Harvard's School of Law, when M-21 suddenly appeared behind them, coming from the entrance hall.

He had offered himself to run down to the local 7/11 to buy some extra snacks for the group that had already managed to go through the week's reserve stash, albeit the fact that it was only Wednesday.

Having already disclosed his intentions to the rest of the group in relation to his plans for the kids' future, Frankenstein figured M-21 knew exactly why he had pulled Yuna to the side of the kitchen away from everyone else, who were at the time in the living room playing War of Craft over the coffee table.

In retrospect though, Frankenstein now understood the sad look M-21 cast Yuna's way as he went past them and why he had seemed even more gloomy than usual since the Principal had first announced a few days before to the group his plans concerning the kids.

"How inelegant!" Regis had cried out as he caught sight of M-21. "Have you no manners? How long did you plan on leaving us starving?"

M-21 shot him a dry look. "Last time I checked kid, you were the one who was supposed to be controlling the snacks' supplies this week." He said between clenched teeth. The young Noble had a way of getting to his nerves fast.

"_Who_ exactly are you calling "kid"?"

"Ajussi!" Shinwoo and Ikhan shouted in triumph, acknowledging their fellow team mate's return.

Yuna watched the group in the living room, biting her lower lip. "How long do I have to decide?" She asked.

Frankenstein smiled at her. "Don't worry. You still have a couple of months."

Of course soon after all Frankenstein's plans were put on hold as Dr. Crombel and his minions made their final attack on the group. It was a gruesome affair that ended up causing a major ruckus downtown in an unoccupied part of the old city (the chosen battlefield), with more than a couple of condemned buildings collapsing in rumbles.

Thankfully no civilian lives were lost and the kids had also been spared the involvement in the whole situation, although the same could not be said for the rest of the members of the group. All had sustained several injuries, including Rai, who had met in Dr. Crombel his match.

The fight had been a long one, but the Union had finally been destroyed, although for some days after the fighting was over, the fear was that it would be at the expense of some of the group members' lives. Regis and Tao in particular had suffered some severe blows and for a while the others were left to assume the worst.

The rode to full recovery had not been an easy one in both cases, but with the help of the rest of their friends, Regis and Tao had pull through.

With the threat hanging over them finally gone, Regis and Seira had not long after left for Lukedonia, although the official location given to the kids was a college in Germany, with a promise they would frequently return to visit them.

A couple of weeks after the Nobles left, it was time for the trio to move from under their guardian's roof and soon enough the peace and quiet that Frankenstein had forgotten to be possible within his home's walls, returned.

He was in fact enjoying a quiet tea time with his Master one late afternoon when Yuna dropped by on a surprise visit, carrying an unexpected piece of news.

"Are you sure that is what you really want?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

She seemed quite resolute though. "Yes. I want to stay and study here." She said with a smile and looking quite relieved as well.

"Well Yuna, if that is your wish, I can only say that Harvard will be definitely losing an asset to their student body role".

Frankenstein didn't further pursue his attempts to convince her of what he sincerely felt was an ill choice. After all, with Crombel gone, there was no more threat over the kid's heads either. They could very well choose to study where they pleased, although the other three still latched onto their foreign scholarships with clenched teeth.

The surprising events that week didn't stop there though. The next day, he had trio over for dinner and while Tao, Takeo and a very confused Rai discussed the plans for Tao's new company over tea and coffee, Frankenstein found M-21 musing alone in the balcony, as he was known to, every time there was something clouding his mind.

"Is something bothering you tonight M-21?" Frankenstein tentatively asked, while he came to join his side, casually leaning against the balcony railing.

There was a full moon out that night and M-21's eyes were fixed on it.

"…Do you think I can lead a "normal" life?" The young man asked quietly.

Frankenstein was surprised by the unusual question. "Normal life? What exactly do you mean?"

M-21 turned to look at him for the first time since the older man had joined at the balcony. He seemed almost anxious to hear the answer. "You know… like a normal human."

"Oh…I see." Frankenstein remained silent for a few moments, while he adjusted his spectacles. "Well, the rhythm of your physical changes has stabilized for a while now. I don't detect anything unusual from your last health examinations and you are now fully capable of controlling your transformations. I don't see why you cannot lead a _stable_ life."

A sad smile appeared on the younger man's lips. "A _stable_ life, huh?... But never like that of a human, right?"

Frankenstein sighed. "You have the heart of a werewolf, M-21. I'm afraid you will never be fully human again". He glanced at Tao and Takeo inside the living room, avidly making plans for the future. "None of you will… But of course there are advantages. You are immune to most human illnesses after all, obviously stronger, and will most likely live longer than any human. To be honest I can't really be sure, but from my studies of the three of you so far, I'd reckon you are looking at a life expectancy similar to that of a Noble. Now that doesn't sound that bad, does it?" He added, hoping to lift the other man's spirits.

His words however seemed to have the opposite effect. When he turned to look back at M-21, the latter had his head bent down, eyes hidden behind his overgrown bangs. "Yeah…" M-21 said, voice barely louder than a whisper "…Not bad at all."

The next day, M-21 disappeared without a trace.

While Tao and Takeo were the first to notice the absence of their roommate, M-21 had been known as of late to spend a few days at a time away from their apartment, although he never got around to tell them where exactly he used to spend those nights, and the other two, afraid of imposing on their friend's privacy, had never dared to pry. So at first they didn't think much of his sudden disappearance.

It was only after three days of absence and multiple failed cellphone contact attempts that the two friends gave out the alarm to the rest of the group.

Chaos ensued.

None of the others were really convinced that anything bad had happened to him. M-21 was more than capable of taking care of himself after all, but nonetheless they searched for him everywhere they could think of, albeit without results.

After close inspection to his room though, Tao and Takeo noticed that his travel bag, along with a few clothes' items had gone missing, and a few days later, Tao received an apology e-mail from M-21 saying that he'd decided to take some time off to clear up his thoughts and wasn't really sure when he'd be back. The message ended with M-21's request for his friends to respect his decision and for them not to worry about him.

At first they had all agreed to keep the news from the kids, although Shinwoo, Ikhan and Suyi had their minds at the time pretty much consumed with their foreign scholarships and the preparations for their impending departures to even notice that Ajussi wasn't around anymore.

So it was with no small dose of surprise that a tearful Yuna showed up at Frankenstein's doorstep one afternoon, about a week after M-21 went missing, asking if he had any news of the younger man's whereabouts.

That was when Frankenstein came to realize the secret that the pair had been so carefully hiding from everyone else for the past year, and M-21 and Yuna's recent strange reactions when he engaged them in conversation started to make sense to the older man.

Against all odds, the crush that Frankenstein had deemed as a mere temporary fling on Yuna's part had somehow developed into genuine deep feelings, and somewhere along the line M-21 had answered back in much the same way.

Their romance hadn't been an easy one though, mostly due to M-21's resistance of the whole situation. On more than one occasion he'd tried to break away from her, either because he thought he was too old for her or too undeserving of her love.

It seemed that the couple had had a huge fight the morning of M-21's disappearance prompted by the young man's wish for Yuna to take up the scholarship she had been offered, which she ended up confessing to Frankenstein she had turned down only because she couldn't bear to stay away from M-21 for so long.

Apparently the young man couldn't bear himself to be the cause of her missing out on such an opportunity, and ended up blabbering out that either way they had no future together as it was. That they were a lot more different than she could ever thought possible and that she would be better off never having met him.

While Yuna told all this to Frankenstein, trying as best to suppress the tears that stung her eyes, the older man couldn't help but flashing back to the last conversation he had had with M-21 on the balcony, now fully aware of the origin of the other man's concern, and as much as he hated to see the young woman in pain, he understood M-21's decision to cut his ties with her.

And although Frankenstein wasn't aware of what exactly was M-21 thinking of accomplishing with his disappearance, the truth was that Yuna eventually seemed to conform herself with the breakup and indeed ended up leaving for the US, where she still remained till this day, now employed in a major Law firm.

Frankenstein sighed as he looked at the picture on top of the dinner table again. Yuna had called him a couple of days before saying that she wouldn't be able to make it to the reunion. Apparently she was retained in Japan due to a major case she was assisting on with the rest of the assigned lawyers' team. She promised to pass by his house to say hello to him and Rai the next time she was in South Korea though.

For a few moments Frankenstein mused with the thought that she was just giving an excuse to not show up at the reunion and thus not risk the chance of running into M-21. He even thought about telling her straight out that there was no chance of that happening as the young man was away from town on business.

As RK-4 Systems' field director M-21 was responsible for following up on the security systems implemented by the company directly with the clients and thus ended up traveling quite frequently throughout the country and abroad.

Frankenstein's thoughts were cut short by the sound of the front door bell ringing. As he approached he door, he could clearly hear loud voices and the sound of laughter on the other side. No doubt some of his guests had met up prior to coming to his house and had already started on the festivities.

He glanced backwards for a moment, as his Master came slowly out of the library, no doubt having sensed the others' presence, and opened the front door without further delay.

"SURPRISE!" Was the shout that greeted Frankenstein, nearly causing him to jump up in fright.

"Hey Principal Lee, remember us?" A young man that strikingly resembled Ikhan but was definitely much taller said.

"Ikhan, get out of the way. The rest of us would like to say Hi too." A blonde woman with Suyi's voice said. "Hi Principal, it's been a long time." She greeted, shaking his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey, make room for the Star, will you?" Said another young man with slightly red streaks of hair and a Band-Aid crossing the bridge of his nose. "The mighty Shinwoo has arrived." He laughed, until he took a got look at the man before him. "I'll be damned, Principal Lee. You don't look a day older since we last saw you."

A shallow coughing sound coming from the living room caught their attention. Shinwoo, Ikhan and Suyi exchanged quick glances before shouting in unison "RAI!" and quickly disappearing behind the entrance hall curve.

Slightly bewildered regarding what had just happened, Frankenstein still holding the front door's knob was about to close it when a familiar female voice was heard on the outside.

"Don't close it just yet. There is still one left… Hello Principal Lee" The young brunette woman greeted with a smile.

Frankenstein stared at her with genuine surprise. "Yuna!"

* * *

Hope you liked PART I. PART II (which is also the last part) will follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, so I mentioned before that the story had two parts, but the way PART II turned out so far, it makes more sense if I split it into two parts as well, so overall the story will actually have three parts.

So, please find below the "first part" of the last part of the story (did that even make sense? lol), or as I like to call it, the part of the story where all shit hits the fan. (If you have ever been to a class reunion, you know how interesting they can get, right?…lol)

* * *

**PART II**

An hour and a half later Frankenstein looked around his living room with a slight sense of despair. Any previous thoughts of the kids having developed over the years any sense of table manners had obviously been wishful thinking on his part.

If anything, the room appeared even messier than in any of their past visits and the fact that somehow one of them had managed to dig up from somewhere the old War of Craft board game was only adding to the general disorganization that had taken over the space.

The floor was covered in candy wraps, empty potato chip bags and soda cans, just like in the old days, and the coffee table, around which everyone was now gathered playing a round of the game, was already smudged beyond recognition with chocolate and guacamole stains.

Frankenstein sighed as Seira walked past him with yet another bowl of guacamole and chips, followed closely by Regis who was eyeing with suspicion the tray filled with greasy chicken wings he was carrying… "More stains in the making.", Frankenstein thought to himself. He could only fear the colossal cleaning task that would be awaiting him once the reunion was over.

Loud laughter made him turn his attention to the coffee table. From Ikhan's frown and Shinwoo's wide grin, he could easily assume that the red-haired man had once again outsmarted his friend in the game.

Frowning slightly himself, Frankenstein quickly checked his Master's game pieces. Rai seemed rather bewildered by the match, which truth be told, was his normal state whenever playing War of Craft, but at least he seemed to be fairing a lot better than Ikhan at that point in the game, as from what the older man could perceive he was only missing one piece.

"Great idea, wasn't it?" Someone said behind Frankenstein, making him turn around to face his speaker. Tao was coming from the kitchen area with a pack of beverages under the arm. "Don't you think everyone is having fun?"

Frankenstein nodded; unable not to smile. He had to admit that it was hard not to find Tao's enthusiasm contagious. The computer whiz had been all but beaming since he had arrived at the reunion a few minutes after the kids.

Tao paused for a few moments beside his former boss contemplating the scenery in front of him. "It's a shame we couldn't all make it to the party though." He added, shaking his head. "I really tried to get M-21 to re-schedule the business trip, but the guy just wouldn't listen to me." He let out a laugh. "And now Takeo is running late too. They really don't give a damn about what I tell them… And to think I'm actually their boss!"

The older man suppressed a laugh. He would never admit it out loud, but the thought of Tao trying to boss around the other two enhanced humans was rather amusing to him. "Don't worry too much. I'm sure Takeo will be showing up in no time." He found himself saying to the younger man nonetheless. "I'll agree it is a shame about M-21, but look on the bright side, we weren't expecting Yuna to show up and here she is." He glanced at the brunette sitting beside Shinwoo. He had been truly surprised to see her show up.

Tao nodded in agreement. "Yeah…It was kind of funny though… You see, Yuna called me yesterday evening to personally apologize for not being able to make it and we sort of ended up chatting about the others, and about who was coming to the party and who couldn't make it, and all of a sudden she said that she had been cleared by her boss and would catch the first available flight to South Korea in the morning so she could join us."

"Is that so?" Frankenstein asked suddenly intrigued. "…Did you happen to mention that she was coming to the others?"

Tao scratched his head in confusion. "What others?"

"Takeo, for example" Frankenstein added; his tone of voice casual so as to not raise suspicions in the other man. "…or perhaps M-21."

"Huh… not really, I guess. I haven't seen Takeo all day today, and M-21 had already confirmed he's not coming to the party, so I didn't see the point for it…but why do you ask?... Should I have mentioned it to them? Tao asked, clearly still confused about the subject.

"No, not really." Frankenstein quickly interjected, shaking his head. "I was just curio-"

"OH, COME ON!" The eco of Shinwoo's voice interrupted Frankenstein's speech. "Admit it already!"

Both men turned to see the red-haired with his arms crossed over his chest while eyeing a very upset Suyi on the other side of the coffee table. "You bloody hell know it's true. Just come on out and say it. Don't be shy. It's been so many years that no one will care anymore anyway." He added with a devilish grin.

After the initial shock apparently brought on by his words, Suyi grinned back at him though. "Fine, mister footballer big shot! I'll admit mine, if you'll admit yours." She stated defiantly while holding up two fingers in the air. "Both of them."

"What on earth are you two blabbering about?" Regis asked while carefully inspecting a chicken wing he had taken from the tray.

"High school crushes." Suyi and Shinwoo answered in unison, which got everyone's attention in the room.

"Guys, come on. It's been so long… Let's drop the subject." Yuna asked, sounding somewhat uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation was taking.

"Of course not." Shinwoo retorted, ignoring her request. "Well… ladies first." He said, turning back to Suyi.

The young actress shot him a dry look. "Fine!" She said, suddenly turning to address the raven haired man sitting to her right. "Rai, I'll have you know that I had a huge crush on you in high school. Moreover, I helped found your unofficial secret fan club at Yuran High." She said, turning her eyes back to Shinwoo. "And I'm damn proud of it!" She added triumphantly, not seemingly caring about the others' reactions to her words, including Rai's.

The second they left her mouth though, all eyes were on him, who nevertheless took the unexpected confession with apparent ease, though Frankenstein, who was now standing behind him, could have sworn he heard his Master choke on his tea a bit. Rai did manage to open his mouth though, and seemed to be about to say something on the matter, when Suyi's voice was heard once again.

"Your turn, big shot!" She said to Shinwoo with a smirk.

The red-haired however didn't seem as convicted as he had been a few minutes before, clearly taken aback by Suyi's frankness, which he had taken for a bluff.

"W-Well…You see…" He started, pulling a hand through his hair. "It's not like it was ever a secret." He eyed the young brunette woman by his side. "You always knew right Yuna?" He asked her.

"What? ?" Tao asked, clearly amused by the whole conversation. "So Suyi had a crush on Rai and Shinwoo had a crush on Yuna?... I'll be damned. I never noticed."

Frankenstein couldn't help but roll his eyes. That had not been all that his former employee hadn't noticed in the past. He chanced a quick glance at Yuna. From her tense demeanor, it was clear to him that she would rather be discussing another subject altogether, and for the first time that night he was actually sort of glad that M-21 had not been able to make it to the reunion; otherwise the situation would perhaps turn out to be rather uncomfortable for both of them.

"Yeah, but Yuna ended up rejecting Shinwoo…Twice!" Ikhan added on the brink of laughter, only to get elbowed on the ribs by Shinwoo.

The red-haired man's revenge didn't manage to shut up his friend though, who seemed to be finding it particularly amusing to reminisce on their past heartbreaks. "He was so let down that he didn't even had the courage to confess to Seira when he fell for her afterwards."

"Whaaat? !" Was the cry of disbelief coming out from most of the others' mouths.

Tao, who couldn't hold it in any longer, burst into a fit of laughter, holding his arms to his stomach. Even Rai, who had remained for the most part expressionless, was now looking from a much blushed Seira to an aggravated Shinwoo and back, with a raised eyebrow and an inquisitive expression.

"You are so dead!" The red-haired said to his friend between clenched teeth, all the while checking to see Seira's reaction to the news, which he deemed would not be a pleasant one.

Too his shock and surprise though, despite the instant blush brought on by the unexpected piece of information, Seira seemed to be smiling.

"Oh, relax Shinwoo." Suyi said from the other side of the coffee table while still sporting a mischievous grin. "After all, _it's been so many years that no one will care anymore anyway_." She added, paraphrasing his previous words.

'Revenge' though, was all that was on Shinwoo's mind at that moment. "Then I'm sure you won't mind knowing that this guy over here," He started, pointing directly at Ikhan, who suddenly became all alert. "used to have his bedroom walls covered floor to ceiling with posters of you and used to send you secret love letters signing 'suyiboyfriend17'?"

The look of utter shock that came over Suyi's face could not be translated into words. "suyiboyfriend17?... suyiboyfriend17? Ikhan, that was YOU?" She asked in horror, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"No!" Ikhan quickly said. "I mean, yes. I mean, maybe…I mean, it was so long ago. I was so young. I didn't know what I was doing." He added, defending himself. "But wait a minute, does that mean you actually read the letters?" He asked expectantly.

This time it was Shinwoo who couldn't hold his laughter anymore, which ended up being contagious because soon enough all the rest of the group joined in, including Rai, albeit in a more moderate manner, as was his nature.

"What a bunch of idiots we were." Shinwoo finally said, shaking his head, once the laughter had subsided. "It's amazing how we managed to get through high school."

"Yeah…" Ikhan beside him agreed, his thoughts lost somewhere in the past for a few seconds. "Well, but truth be told not all of us were idiots." He suddenly added, turning to look at the brunette next to Shinwoo. "We never really ended up finding out who Yuna liked after all."

As if on cue, Yuna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Guys, cut me out of the conversation, ok. Please."

"Yes, children. I'm sure you've all had enough sharing for one day. Isn't it about time we change the topic of conversation?" Frankenstein quickly interjected, in Yuna's aid.

"I bet it was Rai." Shinwoo said conspiratorially, choosing to ignore both. "All of the girls at Yuran High had a crush on him after all."

"Well, all of them except for me." Yuna huffed under her breath.

"Who was it then?" Ikhan asked, intrigued himself. "I'm pretty sure it was someone we knew." He said, scratching his head.

"Drop it guys, please." The brunette asked again, starting to blush.

"Do you know who it was Suyi?" Ikhan asked; only to be greeted by a shrug.

"Don't look at me. She never got around to telling me, as much as I tried to pry. I'm as clueless as the rest of you, I'm afraid." The young actress confessed.

"Was it Il Sung from the basketball team?" Shinwoo tried. "He used to stop you in the school hallways for a chat all the time."

Hearing her former colleague's name nearly made Yuna laugh despite herself. "No, it wasn't Il Sung. May you please now drop the subject? I am not telling you anything. So there's really no point in you wasting time asking."

"Was it Hyo then? From Math class." Ikhan tried his luck. "I know _he_ had a huge crush on you."

Yuna sighed in exasperation. "Forget it guys, I'm not telling you anything…_Ever_."

"Hey, remember Jung? Didn't he once nearly get into a fight with you because of Yuna?" Ikhan asked Shinwoo.

"No, that was Kwan, not Jung. He wanted to ask Yuna to the prom and heard I also wanted to. But hey, what about Kyo, that exchange student. I think a lot of the girls digged him."

"You sure are a clueless bunch!" Regis' voice was heard behind them, making them all turn around to look at him. "The answer is right under your noses."

"…Do you mean you know who it was?" Shinwoo asked frowning at him.

"Of course I know who it was!" Regis stated, almost offended by the red-haired man's disbelief. "She used to blush twenty shades of red every time he spoke a word to her. An infant could tell she was in love with him!"

"Well… who was it then?" Ikhan asked before Regis' words had the chance to sink in with Yuna.

The young Noble however rolled his eyes at the computer genius. He slowly got up from the couch and started for the kitchen with the empty chicken tray in his hand. "Here's a clue." He shot back over his shoulder, half-way through. "He's missing from the room… and I'm not talking about the long-haired one."

"B-B-But that can only mean…" Ikhan said, the implications of his unsaid words lingering in the room. He was about to finish his sentence though, when the front door bell rang; its sound echoing throughout the house.

"T-That must be Takeo." Tao announced to the rest. "I-I'll go open the door." He added, quickly disappearing from the room, unable to hide his surprise regarding what he had just heard.

"Ok all, that is enough for today." Frankenstein took the opportunity to interject. "I'll have you know, that if no resumes the War of Craft game in the next 10 seconds, I'm taking the board game away from you."

"…Ajussi. You had a crush on Ajussi, didn't you?" Shinwoo quietly asked Yuna.

"N-No, of course not." The brunette quickly answered back, albeit blushing even worse now.

"Yeah, you did." Ikhan retorted. "Now that Regis' mentioned it, I do remember you used to blush when we spoke about him. I never figured out the reason behind it until now though."

"No, you're wrong. I-I didn't blush." Yuna shook her head trying to reason with him, although she was pretty much aware her voice didn't sound at all convincing at that time.

The young man shrugged. "He was always pretty cool with us, Yuna. I'm sure he wouldn't mind knowing that you liked …Ajussi!" Ikhan suddenly shouted.

That was the last straw for Yuna though. She turned to her friend, her voice coming out a little louder than she had intended. "Damn it, Ikhan. I said it once and I'll say it a thousand times, I've never liked Ajussi in my life!"

Ikhan looked back at her, slightly baffled by her sudden outburst. "…Huh, no Yuna... You didn't understand." He sheepishly said, raising his arm to point at something behind her. "I-It's Ajussi."

"What?" She asked, not understanding his words.

She turned to look at where Ikhan was pointing and suddenly felt as if all breath had been knocked out of her.

Standing by the living room's entrance, the grey-eyed man she had promised herself to forget was staring back at her with as much surprise, as she figured she was showing.

"…Hello Yuna." M-21 greeted quietly; the sound of his voice alone almost making her heart stop.

* * *

Thanks to all that have left a review to the last chapter or added the story to your favorites list. I'm glad you found it enjoyable to read. PART III (which I hope to be the last part this time) will follow soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** And now for the conclusion of the story… dun dun dun ;)

* * *

**PART III**

Frowning slightly, Takeo waved his hand in front of his friend's eyes. He had a feeling the other man hadn't been paying the least bit of attention to what he had been saying since he had finally arrived at the reunion half an hour ago.

"Hey…hey!…M-21?" He said; trying to snap his friend out of whatever daydream he was in.

"I'd spare myself the trouble if I were you." Regis stated with a knowing look, as he walked past them with an empty food tray. "He only has eyes and ears for one person tonight."

M-21 nevertheless managed to snap back to his senses in time to shoot the young Noble a dry look, which ended up causing Takeo's curiosity to heighten even more.

"…Is something wrong?" He quietly asked his comrade, as soon as Regis was out of hearing range. Truth be told, Takeo did find M-21 uncharacteristically tense for some reason. He wouldn't stop glancing across the living room as if he were searching for something, although what that "something" was, Takeo hadn't been able to figure out yet.

M-21 however quickly shook his head to dispel any traces of concern on his friend's part. "It's nothing..." He assured him; his lips curling up in an apologetic smile. "I'm tired from the business trip that's all." He pulled a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "I think I should be heading home. I have to get up early in the morning to finish some reports for Tao…"

"Oh no, you don't!" A voice quickly reached them from behind.

M-21 and Takeo turned around to face a not so amused looking Tao. "Those reports can very well wait and you know it pal, so don't even try coming up with some work related excuse to get out of here." Tao threatened, finishing the beer in his hand in one go. "We´re _all_ finally here! We can all have fun _together_. No one's leaving." He added proudly, as if the success of the reunion had somehow been all his doing.

M-21 sighed. Sometimes he wished he would just act on his thoughts and hit Tao across the head like he deserved. "…I spent 15 hours trapped on an airplane today, Tao. I'm _tired_." He said, hoping nonetheless to instill some compassion in the other man.

No such luck though, as the only response he got was a head shake from his friend. "Hey boss!" Tao called his former employer who was passing close by, in an attempt to gather troops to his side. "Please tell this young man he cannot leave the party until the host says so." He asked of Frankenstein, while pointing an accusing finger directly at M-21.

Looking at the trio, Frankenstein raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Leaving already M-21? It hasn't been that long since you've arrived..." He asked in a seemingly casual tone, as he stopped to speak to them.

M-21 knew very well though that Frankenstein could see right through his desire to leave and suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable with his presence.

He shook his head trying to sound casual as well as he replied to the older man. "It's been a long day, that's all... I wasn't even planning on coming in the first place... I just thought I'd stop by for a while to ask how everyone was doing."

Frankenstein ignored the upset grunt that came out of Tao's mouth as he heard his friend's words, opting instead to eye M-21 carefully. He had to admit that the younger man's strange demeanor that night was only helping to feed the suspicion he had been carrying with him from some time now. "And _have_ you…asked how _everyone_ was doing, that is?" Frankenstein couldn't help but ask him.

The sudden compromising look that came over M-21 spoke volumes to the older man. He discreetly glanced towards the balcony, to where Yuna and Suyi had retreated some time ago and couldn't help but feel the urge to shake M-21 out of his gloomy stubbornness right then and there.

Frankenstein wasn't exactly an idiot after all, and while the looks Yuna and M-21 had been casting each other's way throughout the evening when they thought the other wasn't looking might had escaped the rest of the party, they sure hadn't escaped him.

"_Well, if the two of them need a push, so be it_." Frankenstein mused to himself.

"It is a wonderful night, don't you all think?" He asked the trio, before Tao had the opportunity to start scolding M-21 again. "Why don't we all move to the balcony so we can enjoy the moonlight?"

"No!" M-21 quickly responded, before the other two even had the chance to open their mouths. "I mean…we're fine here… It's kind of cold outside tonight anyway… It's best if we stay indoors." He added, unable to face Frankenstein's eyes for a moment.

The older man frowned. It became clear to him that M-21 knew very well who was occupying the balcony at that moment.

"_Are you sure_?" He nevertheless asked the younger man again, in such a conspicuous tone that Tao and Takeo ended up exchanging curious glances with each other.

"…Yeah." M-21 answered after a moment of seeming hesitation; albeit concealing his eyes from the other man under his bangs. "…I'm sure."

"…_Very well then. I'll try my luck elsewhere_." Frankenstein thought to himself, before walking away from the trio towards the balcony.

He had just crossed the balcony's threshold when Shinwoo's voice was heard loud and clear.

"Suyi!" The redhead called from inside the living room, still hovering over the War of Craft board game. "It's your turn to play."

"Hold on. I'll be there in a minute." Suyi answered back from the balcony, just loud enough so that her voice could reach him.

Sensing Yuna and Suyi hadn't noticed his presence yet, Frankenstein was about to address them when the later suddenly squeaked in delight.

"Look at him! He's gotten so big." She said staring at what looked to Frankenstein like a picture displayed on the screen of the cellphone she was holding up.

Beside her, Yuna smiled in earnest. "I know… I swear he's grown 2 inches in the last month alone." She confessed, also looking at the screen.

"Aw, why didn't you bring him with you? I haven't seen him in so long…Does he still remember me?"

Yuna laughed. " 'Aunty Suyi'? Of course he remembers you! You gave him his favorite teddy bear after all."

Suyi joined in on the laughs. "Really?... How cute!" She said looking back at the cellphone's screen. "I swear though Yuna, wait until Alex grows up. He'll have girls throwing themselves at his feet, for sure. He's going to be so incredibly handsome."

Suyi's comment ended up making them both laugh again.

"…Who's Alex?" Frankenstein asked, amused himself by their light spirits; and finally announcing his presence to them.

The unexpected question however, caused the two young women to jump up in fright, but while Suyi's scare was only due to the fact that she really hadn't been aware of another's presence in the balcony, Yuna's bordered more on the lines of a panic attack.

She suddenly became very pale, while Suyi began laughing again unaware of her friend's state.

"Principal Lee." The young actress said, holding a hand above her heart. "You scared us!"

"I'm sorry about that." Frankenstein apologized, also laughing. "I didn't mean to. But… mind if I ask who Alex is?... Is he perhaps someone I know?" He inquired intrigued, still looking at the cellphone Suyi was holding. Now that he thought about it, he had a faint idea of Yuna having a little brother with a foreign name.

"Oh, he's-"

"Suyi!" Yuna quickly interrupted her, with a somewhat agitated voice.

Her friend rolled her eyes at her though. "Oh come on, Yuna. It's Principal Lee. It's not like he's going to tell anyone."

Yuna looked at the older man in front of her for a few moments, before quickly averting her gaze; a deep blush tinting her cheeks. "I know, but…"

Suyi sighed. "It's already silly enough that you don't want any of the others to know."

Frankenstein looked from one girl to the other, clearly confused now. He was about to tell them to dismiss his question when Suyi spoke up, putting an end to the mystery.

"Alex is Yuna's son." She said, smiling.

"Suuuuyi!" Ikhan's voice reached them this time. "Come on, you're holding up the game!"

"I said I was going! Wait a minute, will you?" Suyi huffed impatiently.

"He's the cutest kid in the world, I swear." She quickly added looking at Frankenstein, who was still too surprised by the sudden piece of news to believe his ears. "Here, take a look for yourself." She said, handing him the cellphone.

"Suyi, no!" Yuna tried to protest.

But her friend only shook her shoulders, dismissing the words. "Over protective mother. Don't mind what she says." She whispered to Frankenstein, while placing Yuna's cellphone in his hands. "Look, isn't Alex adorable?"

Still bewildered by the sudden revelation, Frankenstein turned the cellphone's screen up to look at the picture himself and suddenly felt a knot form in his throat.

A little boy, no older than 5 years old, smiled at him from the screen sitting on the back of a riding pony. He was clearly Yuna's blood, no doubt about it. His petit nose and mouth seemed a perfect copy of hers, but his _eyes_… grey almost translucent orbs that Frankenstein had only ever seen on one other person in his entire life.

He couldn't help looking at Yuna then; his eyes concealing the question he dared not put into words in front of Suyi.

"SUYI! !" Shinwoo and Ikhan were heard shouting once again.

"I'M GOING ALREADY! !" She shouted back at them, storming out of the balcony while silently cursing every step of the way. "Excuse me for a few minutes." She still managed to say to the other two before disappearing from their sight.

"Please don't tell anyone..." Yuna pleaded with a trembling voice, as soon as she was sure Suyi couldn't hear her.

Her eyes kept darting from Frankenstein to the balcony's opened doors, through which she had a view of the others inside the living room. Her anxiety was plainly visible to him now, as he was sure she knew he'd figured out her secret.

He looked down once again at the picture of the little boy in the cellphone; his familiar grey eyes beaming back at him with delight through the screen. With every new look, the likeness of features seemed more evident to him. The resemblance was remarkable.

"He doesn't know a thing about the child, does he?" Frankenstein asked her softly, albeit already knowing the answer to the question.

Unable to face him, Yuna's eyes darted to the tiled floor in front of her. She stayed silent for so long that Frankenstein feared she would refuse to speak to him altogether. Just as he was about to address her again though, Yuna silently shook her head.

"…I only found out I was pregnant after he disappeared. H-He doesn't know anything." She finally confessed; her voice still trembling slightly.

Frankenstein sighed. He couldn't stop himself from feeling awfully sorry for the young woman. He could only imagine what she had to go through to raise a child all on her own in a foreign country, while juggling college at the same time.

"Is that the reason why you never came back home?" He tentatively asked. "Why you chose to remain in the US?"

Seeing her nod to his questions didn't surprise Frankenstein though. Somehow he figured Yuna would have wanted to put as much distance as possible between herself and the child's father, seeing as she seemed keen on keeping the truth from him.

He discreetly looked over his shoulder toward the living room. M-21 was still standing by the coffee table talking to Takeo and an increasingly merry Tao, although if asked, Frankenstein could have sworn that the enhanced human was still paying very little attention to the conversation, as he seemed more intent in directing his focus to the balcony. On more than one occasion Frankenstein had caught him looking straight at them; the concerned expression he'd bore earlier still marring his face.

Frankenstein looked back at Yuna. Although he knew he had no right to meddle in her life, he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Won't you tell him about the boy, Yuna?" He asked, seeing her tense up immediately. "Being the boy's father…He should have the right to kno-"

"No." She cut him off, completely resolved. "H-He made it plainly clear he didn't want me in his life when he disappeared." She added immediately after, albeit with what seemed to Frankenstein, a pained expression. "…Besides, I can take care of Alex perfectly well on my own."

"But-"

"Alex and I are fine on our own, Principal Lee." She assured him, more calmly now. "And there is really no point in digging up the past now. It's been far too long… So please promise me you won't tell anyone about what you found out tonight."

Frankenstein looked at her pleading eyes and felt himself powerless to further reason with her. He knew from the start he had no right to after all.

He nodded quietly at her. "Very well. If that is what you wish, you can count on my discretion."

Yuna thanked him with a relieved smile.

Frankenstein looked at the boy's photo one last time before extending his arm so as to give her back the cellphone. "You have a very beautiful son, Yuna."

She was about to thank him for his words, when a painfully familiar voice cut through the air close to them, making her blood freeze.

"You have a son…?"

M-21 was standing by the balcony's entrance, clearly taken by surprise and shock.

With her heart suddenly racing inside her chest, Yuna made an effort to reply to him, but it seemed she had lost the ability to speak altogether at that time.

Sensing her discomfort though, M-21 quickly turned to Frankenstein. "I just came to tell you that Rai is asking for you." He quickly explained, turning around before the other man even had a chance to reply to his message.

Before crossing the balcony's threshold though, M-21 stopped and slowly turned around; a strange gleam suddenly appearing on his eyes as he looked back at Yuna. "…May I ask how old he is?...Your son?" He quietly asked her.

"Three… He's three." Yuna quickly lied, fighting as hard as she could a sudden urge to cry.

Frankenstein distinctively noticed the strange gleam vanishing from the younger man's eyes. M-21 stayed silent for a few moments as the implication of Yuna's words finished sinking in with him.

A pained smile appeared on his lips. "…What's his name?" He finally asked her.

Yuna felt the full intensity of his gaze on her, finding it hard to breathe. "A-Alexander…" She answered him almost in a whisper. "…But everyone calls him Alex."

"Alex…" M-21 nodded, while repeating the foreign name quietly to himself.

They stood staring at each other in silence for a few more seconds, before M-21 made a motion to turn back to the living room, leaving Frankenstein and Yuna alone again.

"I'm sure you're a wonderful mother Yuna." He said nevertheless, looking back over his shoulder, as he reached the balcony's threshold. "Alex is very lucky to have you."

"Hey, hey, hey!... Why the long faces people?" Tao asked, suddenly popping up in front of M-21. "This is a party you know?" He added, waving an empty beer can in his hand. "We should _all_ be celebrating! *hiccup* So liven up you three… I order you to act happy *hiccup* …Huh, I think I need more beer. *hiccup*" He concluded, peeking through the can's open seal.

M-21 sighed as he watched the other man starting to struggle to maintain balance. He was so obviously drunk. "I think you've had enough beer for one night Tao."

"Whaa…? !" The computer whiz brushed him off with a wave of his hand. "You sure are no fun." He said, pointing yet another accusing finger at his friend. "And you still have to explain to me *hiccup* why you were so set-up against this reunion in the first place *hiccup* …You two should have seen him." Tao added, looking conspiratorially at Frankenstein and Yuna. "One word about the plans for the reunion and this guy would storm out of any room *hiccup*."

"Enough, Tao." M-21 warned.

"Why, it almost seemed like he wanted to avoid seeing someone."

"Tao!"

"…Why is the world spinning around so much all of a sudden?" Tao asked in a daze, suddenly grabbing onto M-21's shoulder for support.

"You idiot." M-21 said, shaking his head. "Do you mind if I lay him down for a while in his old room?" He asked Frankenstein.

"No, please do." The older man nodded in agreement.

M-21 pulled Tao's arm over his shoulder for better balance and slowly dragged his half-conscious friend back inside the house.

As they went past the balcony's threshold though, Frankenstein saw M-21 looking back one last time at Yuna, who now had his back to him, leaning over the balcony's railing.

As she failed to see the sad, longing look in M-21's eyes, so did M-21 failed to see the silent tears running down Yuna's cheeks.

* * *

Frankenstein sighed in relief as the cheerful voices outside his closed front door started to diminish in volume, signaling the increasing distance of their happy owners from himself.

He had just bid his farewells to the kids, who for memory's sake, had decided to walk back home together just like in the old days.

They had promised to return very soon though, much to Frankenstein's desperation, as they claimed they didn't had the opportunity to finish the War of Craft game they had started that evening.

The older man suspected at least one of them had ulterior motives for returning so soon though. By the significant looks that Shinwoo kept casting Seira's way all throughout the evening (which were for the most part reciprocated), he wouldn't be too surprise if he were to learn that the War of Craft game was the least of the young footballer's concerns at the time.

He glanced to the kitchen area where Seira was currently helping out Takeo with the dirty dishes, while Regis tried to make some sense out of the messy living room. Even Rai was helping out, albeit the only thing he had done so far was pick up an empty soda can from the floor and stare at it in an intrigued way. Frankenstein made a mental note to later remind himself to thank them all for their much welcomed help.

Sensing one other guest missing from the room though, he quickly figured where his whereabouts might be and directing his steps towards the balcony, soon found M-21 with his back leaning against the balcony's wall, calmly indulging with his eyes closed, on the full moon's light shining down on him.

"…How's Tao?" Frankenstein asked, careful not to disturb the younger man too much.

The question made M-21 smile though. "He's in for quite a hangover in the morning." He answered with his eyes still closed.

Frankenstein nodded silently at his comment, looking at the bright full moon above them. They remained silent beside each other for a few moments, before, without really intending too in the first place, Frankenstein found himself asking:

"Why _did_ you decide to come to the reunion after all?"

Hearing the question, M-21 slowly opened his eyes looking at the moon with that same sad expression that Frankenstein had perceived in him all throughout the evening. "I don't know…" He answered truthfully, seeming to struggle for the right words. "Maybe deep down I hoped that…" He shook his head; clearly wishing to dismiss whatever thought was in his head at the time. "…Never mind."

Frankenstein didn't need for him to finish the sentence though. He could very well guess his thoughts. "…You know, she'll be staying at her old apartment in town." He tentatively said.

M-21 quickly turned to look at him; confusion plainly visible on his features. "What?...Who are you talking about?"

"Yuna. She told me she'll be staying for the next few days at her old apart-"

"Why are you telling me this?" M-21 suddenly asked, somewhat agitated. He seemed to not see the point on being in on the detail.

Frankenstein sighed. He had anticipated that sort of reaction from the younger man. "I thought you might like to see her again, that's all."

M-21 chuckled, almost in disbelief. "And what good would that bring any of us?"

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes at him. "Well for once it would get you to stop pining over her. If any doubts persisted in my mind that you still had any feelings for her, they were pretty much put to rest this evening. You are obviously still in love with her!"

"N-No, I'm not." M-21 quickly defended himself, albeit with a very unconvincing tone of voice.

Frankenstein huffed, about to lose his patience. "Listen M-21, you can very well have successfully fooled everyone all these years regarding your feelings for Yuna, but don't forget that I knew about the two of you from almost the very start. So please do not assume that you can fool me as we-."

"She has a child!" M-21 cut him off. The fact clearly painful to him. "What's the point of me admitting anything now? Everything's changed."

Frankenstein nodded in agreement. "You are right. Everything has changed now. But-"

"I have no business meddling in her life. She has her own family now."

"But M-21…"

The younger man sighed deeply, pulling a hand through his disheveled bangs. "I should never have left her in the first place…" He guiltily admitted, more to himself than to the other. "I could do nothing but think of her all the time I was away."

"M-21…"

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips. "I do wonder who the father is… I really hope he makes her happy… She deserves to be happy."

"M-21!"

"What? !"

"You're the father!"

Frankenstein's words were left lingering in the wind for a few seconds, with no reply.

Taken by the shock of the confession, M-21 slowly turned to look at the older man as if he had gone mad all of a sudden. "W-What? What did you just say?" He quietly asked, unable to register the other's words.

Frankenstein couldn't help smiling at him though. He placed a hand on M-21's shoulder, as if the gesture could somehow make his words more real. "I said, my friend, you are the boy's father… Little Alex is your son."

M-21 shook his head in disbelief. "T-That's not possible. He's only thre-"

"His four… By my calculations he must be almost five actually." This time it was Frankenstein's turn to interrupt him. "Yuna lied to you about his age you see. She was trying to hide the truth from you."

"A-Are you sure?" The younger man asked; his question filled with the unconcealed hope he did not dare show in his eyes.

Frankenstein nodded once again. "She told me so herself this evening, although frankly she didn't have too. One look at the boy's photo and I knew he had to be your son." He smiled again, sensing the other man's eager anticipation. "…Alex has your eyes."

Hearing these words, made M-21 sway until his back hit the wall behind him. He seemed unable to control his balance anymore as he felt his knees almost give in under his weight while he found it increasingly hard for him to breathe.

He didn't care for any of it though. For the first time in a long, long time he felt his heart invaded by a sense of peace. He felt the power of true happiness invading him.

"Go to her, M-21." Was Frankenstein's advice when the younger man finally looked back at him, clearly not knowing which step to take next. "Go to her and confess your feelings to her. You both deserve to be happy together."

M-21's slowly parted his lips in the brightest smile Frankenstein had ever seen him display. "Thank you." Were his last words to Frankenstein before darting out of the balcony.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? You're supposed to be helping out with the cleaning, you know?" The older man heard Regis ask inside in obvious disapproval, as M-21 ran past him. "…What the _hell_ is up with him?" Regis asked the others, before they all heard the front door open and shut with a loud bang.

* * *

_(Thirty minutes later)_

* * *

Frankenstein had lived a long life so far, a very long life; longer than most Nobles and definitely longer than any human, enhanced or not.

And throughout the days, years and centuries that he had walked on this earth he had witnessed so many conflicts and seemingly never-ending wars, so much suffering and destruction, so much greed and evilness inside people's hearts that sometimes he found himself wondering how the world had managed to survive for as long as it had.

He could see the answer right in front of him at that moment though; personified in the two figures deeply embracing each other just a few hundred meters away from the balcony of his own home, where he silently stood watching them: _Love_.

_Love_ was the glue that kept the world from falling apart most of the times, what brought hope in times of despair and courage in times of hardship.

And the love that he knew that M-21 and Yuna shared for each other was enough to move worlds, although he had to confess that for a minute that night he had feared the worse for the two lovers.

When M-21 had left his side to go after Yuna, Frankenstein had remained where he was, intent on following the young man's progress from the balcony with his eyes.

He had apparently misjudged the kids' distance to the house because on closer inspection he was able to detect the quartet in the horizon, calmly walking up a nearby street.

They were just about to turn the street's corner, disappearing from his sight, when M-21 finally caught up with them.

Although too far away to catch their voices, Frankenstein figured that M-21 must had called out Yuna's name, since she was the first one to turn around to face him.

He could only guess the others' surprise at the sight of him. Shinwoo, Suyi and Ikhan nevertheless immediately waved their hands in the air walking back down to greet him enthusiastically, while Yuna stayed perfectly still, her eyes glued on M-21 as if she was unable to move from where she stood.

Truth be told, M-21 was acting in much the same way, his own eyes seemingly glued on her; not showing any indication that he was acknowledging the others' presence at all.

Frankenstein assumed that eventually the trio caught on the strange vibe between Yuna and Ajussi, because they seemed to start exchanging curious glances between them.

It was only when, discreetly elbowing each other, they motioned to leave the two alone that Yuna suddenly woke up from her daze, quickly shaking her head as if to say no, while taking a step back away from M-21; which in turn caused the young man to take a step forward extending his hand to her, in a pleading motion.

Whatever came out of M-21's mouth at that moment caused them all to tense up, although none as much as Yuna.

From his spot on the balcony, Frankenstein could have sworn that he saw Ikhan and Shinwoo silently gasping in surprise; their heads turning from Yuna to M-21, and back to Yuna again, and although they looked like they were just about to speak up, they were swiftly prevented to do so by Suyi who, covering their mouths with her hands, pushed them both back up the street despite their protests, until the three of them disappeared behind a corner, leaving Yuna and M-21 finally alone, staring in silence at each other.

Not wasting anytime herself, Yuna was quick to turn her own back at M-21, and before he even had any chance to explain himself to her, she was already walking away from him in the same direction the trio had just taken.

M-21 was quick to act though, and before Yuna managed to put any significant distance between them, he caught up with her; his strong but gentle arms coming up to embrace her from behind, making her stop immediately in her tracks.

Still, she tried to free herself from his grasp, although it looked like to Frankenstein that the harder she fought him, the tighter M-21 held her in his arms.

Eventually she stopped fighting him back, and with tears running down her cheeks, slowly dropped to the ground on her knees, taking M-21 along with her.

Frankenstein saw Yuna clasping onto M-21's sleeves shortly after while the young man gently buried his face in her hair, pulling her back closer to his chest.

They stayed that way for a very long time, embracing each other in silence under the moonlight, until M-21 gently cupped her chin with one hand, turning her face sideways so it could meet his and tenderly brushed his lips against hers before locking them together in a passionate kiss that seemed to release all the longing he had kept locked inside his heart for the past 5 years.

Frankenstein had witnessed the scene with a content smile. He felt truly happy for them, albeit the challenges their relationship would surely put them through in the future. After all, M-21 still had the difficult task ahead of him of confessing to Yuna the whole truth about himself.

All things considered, M-21's background wasn't an easy one for a human to understand, and although Frankenstein did not have the slightest doubt of Yuna's feelings for the young man, deep down he was still a little reticent of how she would react to it all, particularly with a child in the mix.

"_Alex_…" Frankenstein said to himself while remembering the little boy's picture. He couldn't help but wonder for a minute how much of the father had actually passed on to the son...

"You don't need to worry about them." A calm voice interrupted his musings, making him turn around.

Rai was standing a few feet behind him, also looking at the couple under the moonlight.

"Master? !" Frankenstein asked, intrigued by his words.

Rai turned his gaze on Frankenstein; his lips parting in an almost imperceptible smile. "You don't need to worry. They'll find a way to make it work. Their feelings for each other are very strong."

Frankenstein's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Master, did you know about the two of them all along?"

Rai's smile turned perceptively wider. He seemed to be debating with his thoughts for a few seconds. "… I might perhaps have been the one to give Tao the idea for the reunion in the first place." He said in his characteristic calm tone.

"Master…" Frankenstein said, moved by the implication.

"…Frankenstein?" Rai asked, suddenly very serious.

"Yes, Master?"

"I seem to find myself still hungry… I think I would like some ramen, please."

Frankenstein smiled while bowing respectfully at him. "I believe Seira was just about to prepare a fresh bowl." He mentioned, leading his Master back inside the house; leaving the moon behind to silently stand witness to M-21 and Yuna's own reunion.

**The End**

* * *

Silly ending is silly lol but this wouldn't be a Noblesse fic if Rai didn't end up asking for his beloved ramen.

Thanks to all who've read this story. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Until next time!

**UPDATE (Sep 2012):** After suggestion of the very talented Fleeting Vapor (Thank you! :) ), I'm officially declaring "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson (the slow version) the official theme song for The Reunion. Hit YOUTUBE to hear the song people LOL! The lyrics are spot on.

Also, I wrote an Epilogue to "The Reunion" telling of M-21's first meeting with Alex :) If you're interested in reading it just check Chapter 4 of my other story called "All in a day".


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I wrote the below one-shot a few months ago as a birthday present for my sister, who is a big M-21/Yuna fan like me and who wanted to know what happened right after "The Reunion" was over. I originally didn't plan to post it online, but I've shared it with a couple of people from FFNET in the meantime, and my sister says she's ok with me posting it now so YAY sis! :)

On other news, I wanted to thank **Nelapsi** for the awesome fanart she made of "The Reunion". Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It's really amazing :) ) ) Here's a link to it: thenelapsi . deviantart art / The-Reunion-335914367

For the link to work, you'll need to remove the spaces and add **"." "c" "o" "m" "/"** after "deviantart". FFNET has some policy against posting website links, so I can't post the link properly. Sorry :(

On to the one-shot (that takes place right after the end of Part III of the story)

**After The Reunion**

* * *

M-21 looked around the apartment, as Yuna slowly closed the front door behind him.

The last time he'd been there, almost 5 years ago, a fight had broken down between the two of them, putting an end to their relationship.

M-21 made an effort to push aside the bitter memories, intent on starting anew. He looked back at Yuna, unable to disguise a shy smile. It was still hard for him to believe that she was back in his life.

Sensing his eyes on her, Yuna quickly averted her gaze from him; convinced her cheeks were turning bright red. "Umm, so... d-do you want something to drink?" She nervously asked, as M-21 slowly started to walk towards her. "I-I have coffee... You used to like coffee... Um do you still like it, 'cause I can mak-?"

She didn't have the chance to finish the sentence though, because as soon as M-21 got close enough to her, he gently placed his palms on her burning cheeks, and making her turn her face to look back at him, he bent down to kiss her on the lips.

Though surprised by his action, Yuna still took a step forward, unable to stop herself; quickly closing the distance between them, and letting her hands travel up his arms, his shoulders, until they connected at the back of his neck.

They didn't stay there long though, because M-21 suddenly tensed up, breaking the kiss; and Yuna's embrace along with it.

Yuna looked up at him wondering if she had done something wrong, while M-21 lifted a hand to cover his mouth, coughing lightly in the hope she wouldn't notice his embarrassment. "Hmm... yeah, coffee would be nice..." He said, avoiding looking at her.

"O-Oh, okay... I-I'll go get it then." She said, slightly baffled by his behavior. As soon as she disappeared behind the kitchen's doorway, M-21 felt like hitting his head against a wall.

What was up with him? Didn't he promise himself that he would come clean with her first? Tell her the whole truth about himself; let her decide if he was worthy of her? What was he doing kissing her all of a sudden then?

Even if she was ok with it now, she might repel him as soon she found out who (...or what) he really was.

Hoping to calm himself down, M-21 moved to the living room, while the sounds of Yuna going about in the kitchen kept reaching his ears.

For a while, he paced back and forth on the carpeted floor, dreading what was to come, until the muscles in his legs seemed to start twitching from nervousness. He didn't remember ever being that nervous, not even when he'd been in life-threatening fights.

He sat down on the sofa taking a deep breath while running a hand through his hair. Where could he start explaining all of it to her? How could he be able to make her realize the Union's existence, the experiments they'd made on him, his werewolf heart?

As his mind was being consumed by dark thoughts, his eyes suddenly fell upon a picture frame propped up on top of the coffee table in front of him. When he eyed the picture displayed in it, his breath caught in his lungs.

A little boy with a playful looking smile was looking back at him from the frame. M-21 immediately recognized his little nose and mouth as being those of Yuna's, but his hair and eyes were light in color, just like M-21's... _exactly_ like M-21's.

Without even realizing it, he stretched his arm and grabbed the frame bringing it closer to him. The picture was dated in the bottom right corner from the previous year, but M-21 had a feeling that no matter how old the child would be, no matter how much his features had changed or would change in the future, he'd be able to recognize him anywhere.

M-21 slowly let his fingers trace the outline of the boy's face in the picture. He looked so perfect. Just like any normal human boy.

The thought made him immediately tense up though... Was he really just like any _normal _boy? Or had he inherited more than the color of his eyes and hair from his father?

"He's with my parents in Busan." Yuna's voice interrupted his musings. He turned his head to find her leaning against the living room's door frame; a coffee mug in each of her hands.

"Alex usually travels with me, but since my parents hadn't seen him in a few months and he kept saying that he missed them too, I took him to see them this morning... before coming here for the reunion at Principal Lee's house." She said walking towards him and sitting down on the sofa as well.

M-21 took the coffee mug she offered him; his eyes never leaving the picture frame. He felt as if his heartbeats were drumming inside his ears. "...Is he healthy? I mean... d-did you ever notice anything... _unusual_ about him?" He asked, trying not to raise her alarm.

Her following words nearly caused his heart to stop beating though.

"...Are you worried he might be like you?" She asked in a low but calm voice.

"..What..W-What did you just say?" He asked; his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Alex went through a series of medical tests when he was born. I guess I just wanted to make sure he was alright... Not that I was really certain of what to look for anyway. But he got cleared in every test." She smiled shyly at him. "I guess in the end Alex resembles me most."

M-21 didn't know what to make of her words. He feared just to ask. Though he didn't actually need to; sensing his surprise, Yuna explained herself.

"Till this day, I haven't fully realized why you never told us the truth about yourselves… Well, none of us have actually, although I guess with time we understood that our safety depended on it. You guys were just trying to protect the four of us, but still…"

"Yuna… what do you mean? W-What are you talking about?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, blushing slightly. "I'm talking about Regis, Seira and Rai being Nobles, and Principal Lee… or Frankenstein… that's his real name isn't it?... having some sort of binding contract with Rai…" She paused, biting her lower lip. "and about Tao and Takeo being enhanced humans… just like you."

M-21 felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of cold water on his head. "H-How do you know all this? It's not possible."

Yuna shook her head at his disbelief. "We remembered."

"What?"

His confusion made her chuckle. "I guess Regis' powers to erase memories still needed some fine tuning back then. The truth is that a few months after he erased our memories of the DA-5 kidnapping, we slowly started getting them back… At first we all thought our minds were playing tricks on us; that we had been watching way too many scary movies, but then Ikhan happened to share his strange visions with Shinwoo and they were a perfect match. It didn't take them long to speak to me and Suyi, seeing as we were also part of the same visions, and that's how we figured out that our visions weren't visions at all,… they were memories."

"Why didn't you ever tell-"

"Because we were afraid to." She said quietly, watching her coffee swirl inside the mug. "If any of you found out we'd regained our memories back, most likely you'd try to erase them again, and we didn't want that… So the four of us ended up making a pact with each other. We would never tell anyone what we had remembered, and from that day onwards we'd keep an eye out for anything happening around us that we thought was strange… Which dealing with you guys on a daily basis, didn't exactly amount to just a few strange things..."

M-21 listened to her finish, feeling his heart in a tight squeeze. Strangely enough, he didn't know whether to feel relieved or apprehensive. "All this time you've known the truth…"

Yuna shook her head again. "Not at first. We only had our memories of the kidnapping to go by, after all. But then Ikhan started doing some research. We all helped out of course. Soon we found out more stuff about the Nobles, although most were folktales,... but it was not like we needed any more proof of their existence. We talked to them every day… so Ikhan eventually turned our research in the direction of the DA-5. Getting information on them was more difficult than we thought, but Ikhan ended up figuring a way to hack into Tao's computer and managed to pull out everything available on the Union." She said, her voice trembling a bit.

She stayed silent for a while then, seeming to debate with her inner-self. "…H-He was also able to pull out the files Tao had gathered on the M-series experiment project."

M-21 froze; his coffee mug nearly dropping to the floor.

She knew…

His biggest fear had become a reality. She knew everything about him. The experiments, the missions, the inhuman heart...

Unable to say a word in his defense, he sat there just staring at her, trying hard to take a mental picture of her with his mind, so he could take it away with him when she finally repelled him.

Yuna remained quiet for what felt like hours to M-21, staring at her coffee, but instead of yelling at him to leave her, the opposite happened… she started crying.

Long, silent tears started to run down her cheeks, until she couldn't take it anymore and leaned her face against his shoulder, gripping his shirt with both her hands.

"Every time I remember what that Dr. Crombel did to you..." She said between sobs, gripping his shirt tighter. "You could have died so many times…"

Her reaction puzzled M-21. He looked at her, unable to move a muscle. "…D-Don't you mind what has been done to me?... Doesn't it bother you that my heart isn't human?" He asked in a low voice.

Yuna shook her head in response, as fresh tears rolled down her cheek. "I was already in love with you when we found out the truth, but I don't think it would have changed anything even if I wasn't…I would have fallen in love with you either way." She paused, wiping the tears away with the back of her hands. "I thought about telling you I knew everything so many times… But I was afraid you'd leave me if you thought I was in danger… I never thought you'd actually disappear without a warning." She added; her voice shaking. "I was so scared when I found out I was going to have Alex… I even thought about asking Principal Lee, I mean,… _Frankenstein_ for help, but at that time I didn't know that the Union had already been defeated and I was afraid that Alex would be made a target too, so I kept his existence hidden from everyone… Though when you disappeared I figured you didn't want me in your life… and that you might not care about Alex at all."

M-21 felt a knot form in his throat. His eyes darted to the floor in shame of what he'd done to her. "I thought I was no good for you." He said as he remembered the moment when he took his ill decision. "I always thought you deserved someone better than me: a normal human, with no ties to the Union or anything that could put you in danger… I figured the distance would make you forget me. But if I'd known you were pregnant… Yuna, I would have never lef-"

She silenced him by gently placing a finger on his lips. "Just promise me you'll never leave me again." She said leaning his way.

"…Never again." He said before sealing his promise with a kiss.

/-/-/-/

M-21 stayed awake that night long after Yuna had fallen asleep curled up against his side like a content kitten. He supposed it was childish of him, but he couldn't help fearing that if he went to sleep, that day would somehow end up being erased from his mind, taking the memories of Yuna and Alex along with it.

So he kept himself awake as long as he was able to, loving the feel of her skin against his again after so long, while embracing her small frame in his strong arms.

Before he finally surrendered to peaceful dreams for the first time in a long while, M-21 made a vow to stay true to the promise he'd made to Yuna that night, for as long as his heart would beat.


End file.
